


Awareness

by MiniNephthys



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's most certainly in his top hundred things about her; he hasn't quite fixed the order of the list yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awareness

Kankri wonders, sometimes, if he is too aware.

Not of his privilege of course. You can never be too aware of that if you're going to interact with anyone else, living or dead. (He is aware of his privilege in death that allows him to have a longer look on things, but the living should also be aware of their privilege and their ability to affect events that the dead simply do not have. But this is getting beside the main point.)

Kankri is aware of Latula.

At first it occurs to him how tragic and unfair it is that without her lusus's teachings she would not know what she smells like. She has a lovely smell. She oils the wheels on her skateboard frequently, and the perfume that she wears (jasmine) does not quite cover it up. The combination is intoxicating. Though not literally.

Her story is an inspiring one, more worthy of being told than that of his post-scratch self that gets all the press. This is why he dwells on the subject before his mind turns to other things about her.

Her smiles. She has many different kinds of smiles, and he is proud of his ability to read each and every one. When she's pleased with rad move she pulled off, or when she's amused at something that Meenah just said (that was probably offensive, but he cannot find it in himself to admonish her just yet), or when she's not really happy but trying to act cool. The last is especially important, as he has told her to be honest with everyone else and with him, in order that they may properly understand how they have upset her and can avoid such things in the future. Every time, she denies having been avoidant of her issues in the first place. It's unhealthy.

Her voice. Her post-scratch self and post-scratch descendant share the trait of having a distinctive laugh with her. It's bubbly, loud, unapologetic. It's most certainly in his top hundred things about her; he hasn't quite fixed the order of the list yet.

Her- body?

Yes, Kankri is aware of her body. He does not want to objectify her. He merely appreciates, intellectually speaking as he is completely celibate and has every intention of remaining so, that she is gorgeous. Her looks may not be as distinctive as Porrim's, but heads still turn when she walks into a room. Mituna is one lucky troll. Not that he cares about such things. Of course.

Things might be... easier... if he wasn't so aware of Latula. He doesn't identify as asexual aromantic, that would be implying that people who identify such have chosen their sexuality and that would be truly terrible of him. He has sexual urges. And most of them involve her in some way. He wants- He wants not to go into this subject, really.

So, yes, it's possible that he's too aware of her. Yet, he can't really imagine being any other way.


End file.
